tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
All About That Bass (cover)
All About That Bass is originally performed by Meghan Trainor. Tiffany Alvord did an acoustic cover version of this song, featuring her youngest brother Tevin Alvord. The song is released as a single, as well as in Tiffany's album I've Got It Covered Vol. 4. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on September 27, 2014 and was available on iTunes September 26, 2014. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *The music video for the song is produced by JC Schroder with Star Com Productions. *This is song Tevin's first musical appearance with Tiffany. Lyrics Tiffany Yeah, oooh Both Because you know I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, bass, bass, bass Tiffany Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't the same as you But I can shake it, shake it Like I'm supposed to do 'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase And all the right moves in all the right places I see the magazines working that Photoshop We all know that ain't real C'mon now, make it stop If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up 'Cause every inch of you is perfect From the bottom to the top Yeah, my mama, she told me "don't worry about your size" She says, "Boys like a girl for the beauty she holds inside." You know, I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along Both Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, Hey, hey Tevin I'm bringing beauty back Tiffany Go ahead and tell everybody you don't fag No I'm just saying, I know you think you're fat But I'm here to tell ya Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top Yeah, my mama, she told me "don't worry about your size" She says, "Boys like a girl for the beauty she holds inside." You know, I won't be no stick figure, silicone Barbie doll So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along Both Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass Because you know I'm All about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, I'm all about that bass References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 4 Category:Cover songs Category:Collaborations